At Least She's Safe
by lilmissperfect721
Summary: What began as my attempt to write my idea of the ending of Midnight Sun and ended as a one shot of the plane ride from Seattle to Phoenix.  Edward's POV R


My insides were burning passionately for the yearning to see her beautiful face. All I could see in front of me was her beautifully pale face and her chocolate brown eyes, but instead of her usual expression of confusion all I could see was the downright fear which I had imagined and dreaded ever since I fell in love with her. Time always seems to go by fast for me, but these last few days without Bella have been notwithstanding. What I would do to see and know that she was safe. I felt unrealistically cold as I remembered what was after her. Venom flowed in my mouth, and not because I thirsted for her blood. I thirsted for the life of that, that horrendous creature who dared to so much as to touch _my _love. My body began trembling, I had to kill him. To try and kill Bella, my sweet, soft and warm Bella was something completely unforgivable. Fear filled up every inch of my body, yet I couldn't hold myself from jumping out the airplane window and running after that, that thing.

Emmett began screaming in his mind.

_Edward! Dude! Pull yourself together!_

I was pulled very rudely back to reality. Emmett bothering me like that, even for Emmett, was strange and unprecedented. And then I realized what I must have looked like: hunched towards the window, ready to jump out of it. I turned around to face Emmett.

"I-

But then I saw my face in his mind and saw the wreck I was. My eyes burned black, and were full of pain and angst. If it was even possible my face was pale. I tried to relax and I could hear a string of Carlisle's incoherent worries. I closed my eyes and tried to block out all the noise in my head, but just not knowing where and how Bella was, was destroying me. Emmett, now in disbelief, began shouting soundlessly again.

_She's safe! How can you not trust Alice?_

That really did it. Of course I trusted Alice but there were some things that just went beyond trust.

"Of course I trust Alice." I nearly screamed and every head turned to me and screamed "Psycho" in their minds. And then I continued in a low whisper, I was sure no human ear would hear. "How would you like it if Rosalie was in this situation?"

"I wouldn't be hyperventilating that's for sure, cause Rose can take care of herself." He answered me in the same whispered voice.

"I'm not saying she can't, but do you think she could, as a _human._" Before he could answer I coldly added "I thought so." and returned to my own thoughts.

This time it was Carlisle who interrupted my thoughts.

_Edward, it's going to be alright. All of us against one of him, and Alice _is _keeping her safe, you know that._

I sighed, if there was one thing Carlisle was good at, besides his self control, it was his talent of soothing me. Very softly, I began humming Bella's lullaby and I closed my eyes. Her face clouded my vision. But again, it was not that same confusion on her face, that I found so amusing, but the fear I once dreaded seeing: the fear, which never appeared on her face, but appeared only in my head. Then, that fear was imaginary, something that would have never happened no matter how real it seemed. Now, it seemed really real and it was my fault. I should have left her life when I could. Stupid Alice! I bet her vision is coming true now, at the cost of my torture.

I couldn't bear not knowing anymore. I picked the phone on the back of the seat in front of me and dialed Alice's cell phone number.

"Right on time!" Alice's perky voice filled up the phone.

"Where is she? Can I talk to her?"

"She is completely safe, her future is completely clear, and she's in the bathroom."

"Alice ." I said disappointed.

"Don't worry, she's safe."

"I know she is, I trust you. See you soon."

"In 8 minutes, exactly, and by the way the attendant is going to yell at you."

"I know" I sighed and hung up.

"Sir, the airplane has begun its descent, and I've been trying to tell you to straighten your chair." The attendant shouted. I turned to her and tried to be my charismatic self.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am," I said as I straightened my chair. "Is this ok?"

"Perfect!" _Stupid Whoretensia! Why did you yell at him? He was way too hot!_

As she left I sighed. At least Bella was safe.

What I would do to be human again. To cry, when in emotional pain. To love Bella, like she deserved, not like a wretched monster that could kill her. To die and to be mourned. But, alas, I am 17. Seventeen years old but with the burden of so much more. I will never die. No one will love me like I love Bella. I love Bella more than wanting to be human. I love her safe, warm, and whole. And I would do anything to keep her that way. Even if it means that I have to leave her. No, it would never come to that.


End file.
